


Find my way back to you

by broomie



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Set right after 2x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broomie/pseuds/broomie
Summary: Michael breaks up with Fallon. Liam is there to pick up the pieces.





	Find my way back to you

Liam had grown to get used to Fallon's decision in choosing Culhane over him, in fact he had almost become comfortable with it. He accepted her decision because he cared about her, because as the saying goes; _if you love her, let her go_. And so he let her go. Because he did love her. Jealousy consumed him when Michael kissed her in front of him, as if to say _i won_ ; his stomach sank every time he urged her to admit her feelings and she refused, always returning back to Michael. But still, he held on to hope that someday, somehow, Fallon would find her way back to him.

Things were easier back when they met, because he didn't have to pretend. Didn't have to pretend that he wasn't hopelessly in love with Fallon Carrington. Didn't have to pretend that she wasn't hopelessly in love with him, either. And yet, she chose Michael. He tries to feel happy for them. Tries to act like he doesn't care that she chose _him_. But it was hopeless, because whenever he spent more time with her he fell deeper and deeper in love with her. And he wishes desperately that he could just stop, just stop falling for her; because it became clear a long time ago that she will never feel for him what she feels for Michael. It always ended in hurt.

He didn't try to pretend it didn't hurt every time she just shrugged him off, gave him the cold shoulder, because it did. But still, no matter what she did he was still in love with her, and utterly powerless. It hurt a lot, when she constantly dismissed him, when she ditched him at the dinner table; and when she chose to not be with him. It hurt knowing he was always going to be her second choice, always going to be second best to _him_.

And the other day, when she had said her goodbyes; said that this was the end, that it was over, his heart had broken in two. He sat there for hours thinking _this is it_. _She's not coming back this time._

That's why, Fallon Carrington turning up at his door in nothing but her night clothes at one o'clock in the morning was on his list of the most unlikely things to happen.

He had to blink a few times before he realized that what was happening before him wasn't a dream, and even then he had his doubts. There she stood before him, hair pulled up in a low ponytail and her face makeup free, arms wrapped around herself as the cold, harsh winds blew around her. He blinked again, before opening his mouth to speak.

"This isn't Culhane's place, you know." he opted for a more light-hearted voice, but the line still sounded quite harsh. Fallon arched an eyebrow and sighed, before looking at the ground.

"Look, this was a mistake. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here, you can go back to sleep now." she almost whispered, her voice hoarse.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." he said, correcting himself. He wanted to ask why Fallon Carrington had turned up outside his apartment at two in the morning, and then _apologizing_ for it, which to be honest was quite unnerving, but decided against it, something telling him to not pry. "Uh, do you want to come in?"

Fallon just nodded slowly, looking at the ground. "Sure." Liam couldn't shake the feeling that something bad must have happened, and so he opened the door further to let her in. She stepped inside, uttering a quiet thank you.

"Welcome to Casa Ridley." he said, gesturing to the living room just infront of the door. He had never seen her meek or embarrassed before, but that's exactly what she looked like as she slipped past him, making her way towards the coach; which to be quite honest was more startling than the fact that she had turned up at this hour. "It's not much. Decided I'd take some time away from my family and find a smaller house to stay in, they're becoming a bit of a handful." It was partially the truth — honestly, he just couldn't stand to listen to his mother complain about Fallon ever since she went off on her a couple of weeks ago.

"It's fine." She said as she sat down gently, looking at her hands. Looking closer, now in the light, he could see faint tear tracks down her cheeks. He frowned.

"Something happen with your family?" Liam decided to ask as he sat beside her.

"You mean on top of everything else that's happened?" she asked, smiling a little as she looked up at him. Liam just smiled back, raising his eyebrows inquisitively. She let out a small laugh, "No."

"So.. why did you come?" he inquired quietly. Fallon visibly became smaller again, looking back down at her hands. At her reaction, Liam began to mutter a drawn out apology.

"Michael broke up with me." She said, interrupting him. Liam looked up with his eyebrows raised, surprised.

"Oh."

Fallon just exhaled slowly and folded her arms around her. She was not going to cry, even though it _really fucking hurt_. What hurt the most for her was that, to her, things had been going really well. What _really_ stung was that for the first time in her life she was truly happy with Michael, and that happiness had been carelessly ripped away. And now here she was, sitting on Liam's couch trying to swallow her tears.

"You can stay here, if you want." he said it with the most serious face he could manage. He gathered from her current state that she probably didn't want to talk about their apparent breakup. "There's a spare room down the hall." Fallon just sighed, looking anywhere but Liam.

"Or we could talk about it." at that, Fallon hiccups, and somehow, her hiccup triggers a sob, and once she starts, she can't stop. She sits back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling as she hears Liam sigh pitifully beside her.

"I don't understand." she whispered, her voice breaking and her eyes never leaving the ceiling as the tears fell. "I thought it was going well. I thought finally after everything we'd been through we could just be together."

"Hey, it's alright." Liam sighed again. He was ill-equipped for this, but he'd give comforting her a try. The fact that she was breaking down in the middle of his living room frightened him, quite frankly. Fallon had always been strong; he hadn't ever seen her cry. Not once. And it makes him wonder  _what the hell had happened with Michael to make her so upset?_

After a minute or two, her sobs turned to quiet sniffles, and Liam decides to ask, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." she said weakly as she  wiped away her tears. "Just forget about it."

"You don't sound fine. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" After a minute of silence or two, she eventually looked at Liam. She looked a lot more fragile without her armor of make-up, Liam noted.

"What happened?"

She lifted one shoulder and smiled a bitter smile. "He just texted me earlier, said he wanted to break up with me." At that, she held up her phone and showed him the text message. _I can't do this anymore, Fallon. Goodbye_. Liam frowned.

"By text, huh." _Shit_. He half expected her to bite his head of at that remark; he wouldn't put it past her.

Instead, she laughed bitterly. "By text." He clenched his jaw. How could Michael do that to her? He had thought their relationship had been going quite smoothly — apparently that wasn't the case. Liam took a deep breath.

"You deserve better than that."

Fallon stifled a small sob and looked away. She hated being this vulnerable in front of people, especially in front of Liam. There were certain boundaries that she didn't like to cross. But as she turned and looked back at Liam, and perhaps it was the understanding, the genuine look in Liam's eyes but she suddenly really needed a friend and when he opened his arms and inch, she fell right into his embrace. He put his other arm around her and she rested her head gingerly on his shoulder and tried not to wet his shirt as the tears began to fall again. Liam rested his chin on her head and rubbed comforting circles on her back. "It's going to be okay, Fallon."

He held her for a few more moments, feeling her warmth, inhaling her fragrance before he pulled away.

She wiped her eyes self-conciously. "God, I must look a complete mess."

"No. I mean, you do look a mess. But you’re a beautiful one." he laughed, and Fallon glanced at him hopefully. No matter how many times he sees this look, he still feels the same painful tug in his chest. "I meant what I said earlier, you can stay as long as you want. I mean, if you don't feel like going home, you can stay here. I've got a spare room next to mine. It's definitely not up to your Carrington standards but it's yours, if you want it."

"Thank you." she whispered, a small smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
